Pancreatic cancer is among the most lethal human cancers, in part because it typically spreads rapidly and is insensitive to many chemotherapeutic drugs. Pancreatic cancer, even when diagnosed in its early stages, often has a poor prognosis. Surgical removal of the pancreas remains the only curative option for treating pancreatic cancer. However, pancreatic cancer symptoms typically do not appear until advanced stages when the cancer has metastasized, thereby rendering surgical removal of the pancreas ineffective.
Interleukin IL-20 (IL-20) is a member of the IL-10 family, which includes IL-10, IL-19, IL-20, IL-22, IL-24, and IL-26. Blumberg, et al., 2001, Cell 104:9-19; Pestka et al., 2004, Annu Rev Immunol 22:929-979. IL-20 is expressed in monocytes, epithelial cells, and endothelial cells and acts on multiple cell types by activating a heterodimer receptor complex of either IL-20R1/IL-20R2 or IL-22R1/IL-20R2. Dumoutier, et al., 2001, J Immunol 167:3545-3549). IL-20 was found to be involved in various inflammatory diseases, such as psoriasis (Blumberg et al., 2001; Sa et al., 2007, J Immunol 178:2229-2240; and Wei et al., 2005, Clin Immunol 117:65-72), rheumatoid arthritis (Hsu, et al., 2006, Arthritis Rheum 54:2722-2733), atherosclerosis (Caligiuri, et al. 2006, Arterioscler Thromb Vasc Biol 26:1929-1930; and Chen et al., 2006, Arterioscler Thromb Vasc Biol 26:2090-2095), ischemic stroke (Chen et al., 2009, J Immunol 182:5003-5012), and renal failure (Li et al., 2008, Genes Immun 9:395-404). See also Wei et al., 2006, J Biomed Sci 13:601-612.